10 Reasons Why I Hate Seto Kaiba
by XxArchangelxX
Summary: Anzu just hates the CEO


"COME BACK HERE SETO KAIBA OR SO HELP ME YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!" I yelled, chasing the billionaire CEO. Why you might ask? Well the answer to that is simple. The damn pervert has a video of something that could destroy me.

How does he have this video? He made it.

How did he make it? I let him.

Why did I let him? Because I was drunk.

Why was I drunk? I let the jerk seduce me.

The list of questions go on and on. How about I tell you my story from the beginning and then we answer those questions together. Oh and another thing here are the reasons why I hate the said CEO.

He has incriminating evidence against me

He got me drunk and seduced me

He saw my everything in my drunken state

He is an arrogant jerk

He touched my everything

He has incriminating evidence against me

He has control over my future

He made a video of me doing unmentionable things in front of him

He plans on using the video to blackmail me

And lastly and most importantly.

10. He has incriminating evidence against me

So now that you know why I hate him, let me tell you exactly what he did to get in my bad books. Oh and for those of you wondering I am Anzu Mazaki. Normally I'm a great person. I get along with almost anyone and am always happy. I love to hang out with my friends. But that's all normally done. This event was abnormal and completely and totally Seto Kaiba's fault.

------------------------------------------------

**Rewind: Last Night**

Thursday was my last day working at that…that place. It was nothing to be proud of but it was the only job that I could get. What was the job? Dancing. Why was that so bad? Well why don't you try pole dancing and trying to serve drinks to intoxicated males. Yeah, that's right everyone's image of an innocent angel is shattered. Unfortunately it was the only job that I could get and it (well rather the customers) paid well. Thursday was the day that I left that place. It was called the Fulfilment. Yeah, it's an interesting name. Well anyway I was leaving because I could finally afford to go to a dance school. It was nothing fancy and wasn't far away. I couldn't afford to move far away with my mother being as sick as she was. So for the time being I was going to the next best thing to Julliard- Crawford. It was only an hour away from home. There were judges coming tomorrow to see if I was good enough to get into Crawford. Tradition at Fulfilment when a dancer left was to give them a small party before opening. That's exactly what happened only thing was that it was so great that it continued into open hours. When many of the customers found out that I was leaving they booed and some even went as far as crying. When we finally opened the bar it was packed. I got to work behind the counter for a while, not having to dance just yet. I was taking over for my friend, Elsie, when he walked in. It was around 9pm and I hadn't noticed him.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for taking my shift on the floor Anzu. I'll take over once this headache is gone," Elsie looked down right tired. It made me feel bad. Why? Elsie was a day student. She barely made it to Fulfilment on time because her lectures only finished a half hour before opening time. She worked night shift and only left here around three in the morning. Her lectures for the following day started at eight. I felt sorry for her because she was always sleep deprived. I worked day and night shifts and lived right above the bar. I got to sleep for at least 10 hours a day. So I was far luckier that her.

"No problem Els I'll manage. You can take my counter shift, that way you won't be so tired," I told her politely.

"Thanks Anzu. You're the best," she said and walked toward the counter.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV:**

"Can I help you?" Anzu asked as she spun around to help someone at one of the tables. She came face to face with a pair of cold blue eyes.

"Mazaki?"

"Kaiba?"

"What are you doing here?" both asked at the same time.

"What does it look like?" Seto asked.

"Um…ok," Anzu felt silly. Obviously he was here for a drink. Most businessmen were.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well if you really must know, I work here. Well, for another few hours at least," Anzu replied. "What can I get for you?"

"I could ruin your 'image' you know," Seto said coldly.

"What can I get you to drink Kaiba," Anzu ignored his comment.

"Have it your way. Get me something strong."

"Does a Johnny Walker Gold sound alright?"

"Make it a Blue," Seto replied.

"Alright," Anzu walked off and fetched the whiskey. She returned with it momentarily and then worked her way along the tables to serve other customers.

------------------------------------------------------

Seto hadn't touched his drink but instead watched Anzu. He watched as she swayed her body to the music being played. He watched as she served guys in the most voluptuous ways. He watched her without realising he was doing so. Seto shook his head and then downed his whiskey. He closed is eyes and took in a deep breath. He shook his head of the thought of Anzu putting on a private show for him.

"Can I get you something else?" Seto was brought of his daydream as the real deal appeared in front of him.

"Get me a beer," Seto's eyes followed her every movement.

"Here you go," Anzu walked off. It was gonna be a long night.

--------------------------------------------------------

Around midnight the crowd had thinned down. The majority of the customers had to go to work the following morning, so they left slowly. Seto still sat in the same spot. He was still sober but was in no hurry to leave.

"Lemme guess another beer," Anzu asked.

"Seeing as you only work here for what is it?"

"An hour more."

"An hour more. How bout you have a drink with me?"

"Are you serious?" Anzu cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm serious," Seto replied.

"Fine. I guess one drink can't hurt."

-----------------------------------------------------------

An hour later two tequila glasses were slammed down onto the table.

"You're losing Mazaki," Seto said as he down the next tequila. Somehow one drink had turned into a tequila drinking contest.

"Not for much longer," Anzu drank her shot and then held her head. She could feel the effects of the alcohol taking over.

"Yeah right," Seto looked at her and laughed.

"Shuddup."

"C'mon let's call it quits," Seto offered.

"Fine. Hey don't you have to go to work tomorrow?"

"Don't you have an trials later?"

"Oh right, today is tomorrow."

"C'mon I'll take you home."

"I live above here so you really don't have to."

"I didn't mean to your place," Seto smirked. Anzu cocked an eyebrow.

----------------------------------------------------

Anzu felt her back hit the door. She was too busy trying to get dominance of Seto's mouth to notice. They had barely arrived at Seto's mansion when they couldn't let go of the other. Anzu's hands ran through Seto's hair and down his chest. Seto's hands roamed her body and then rested on her hips. Seto broke away for a second.

"How bout you give me a private dance show?" he smirked and then kissed her.

"Make me want to," Anzu whispered in his ear. Seto kissed her with passion and lust.

"Gimme a show," Seto asked again.

"Hmmm…" Anzu licked her lips and then thought for a moment. "I'm gonna need some music."

"Sure," Seto put on a song and sat on his bed. "Do you mind?" Seto held his phone in front of her. His intentions were pure desire.

"Go ahead. It'll just make you want more," Anzu said seductively. She started to dance to the music and take her clothes of piece by piece.

-----------------------------------------------------

Seto woke up to the sun shining in his face. He moved slightly and then felt something or rather someone's head on his chest. Anzu moaned when her pillow moved from underneath her. She opened her eyes and saw that her pillow was actually someone's well toned body. She raised her head to see whose exactly it belonged to.

"Mazaki?"

"Kaiba?"

"What the hell?" they both asked at the same time. Effects of alcohol- memory loss. Both of them tried to move apart. Thanks to the earlier hours' events both of their legs were entwined and so was the blanket around them. Seto being the stronger of the two pulled back, not realising that he was on the edge of the bed or that they were tangled together. They two of them fell of the side of the bed and landed with a thud. Anzu landed somehow on the floor with Seto above her. Seto was in a very awkward position. The way he had land caused him to have two very soft cushions on either side of his face. To his dismay they belonged to Anzu.

"Get off me you pervert," Anzu almost yelled. She didn't for fear that someone may enter the room and find the pair in the awkward situation.

"I would if you would let go of me," Seto argued back.

"Let go of you? I'm not holding onto you, you're holding onto me," Anzu argued. Thanks to the wonderful blanket, their arms were being held taut. The two of them argued for several minutes non-stop. Anzu eventually mustered up all of the strength she had and swapped their position so that she was on top.

"What are you doing Mazaki?" Seto asked. Suddenly Anzu wished that she hadn't moved because now there was nothing separating their lower bodies.

"Um…that wasn't supposed to happen," Anzu replied.

"Jeez are you that desperate?" Seto asked. That got Anzu really mad.

"Hey I'm not desperate. If I was I don't think that I would sink so low as to bother with you," Anzu shot back. Once again the pair argued over something so useless. After a while Seto became uncomfortable with their position as his hormones were kicking in. He moved so that they were back how they started but this time there was absolutely nothing between them. Anzu went red and Seto turned a shade of crimson as their bodies made contact. It felt as if they belonged that way- together.

"Um…could you get off me," Anzu asked embarrassed. Seto got off her and found his boxers. Anzu used the cursed blanket to cover herself. She walked to what looked like her clothes and started to put them on. She stopped and looked around the room and then blushed. She walked to the four-poster bed and tried to reach her bra. "Um…Kaiba could you please help me?"

"Why should I?" Seto asked. He was watching Anzu trying to reach her bra without dropping the blanket.

"It'll get me out of here faster."

"Fine," Seto effortlessly pulled the bra from the top of the four-poster bed and handed it to her. Anzu blushed again but this was only because her bra was made of extremely thin material and had lace all around it.

------------------------------------------------------

Seto sat in the lounge and waited for Anzu. She had managed to convince him to let her shower other wise she would be late for her trials. He flipped open his cell and saw there was a video clip on it. Since Anzu was taking her time he decided to watch it. He couldn't remember what was on it. As it began he saw Anzu starting her show from the early hours of the morning. Seto felt like a bus had hit him when the mornings' happenings came back to him.

"Crap," he swore silently. Suddenly an evil scheme came to mind.

------------------------------------------------------

Anzu was getting dressed when the events between her and Kaiba hit her. She gasped and dropped her shirt. She touched her lips and remembered how he had kissed her.

"Shit, if he remembers and then uses that video against me, I'm never gonna get accepted into Crawford."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Jeez Mazaki, you took forever. I have the right mind to show that video to the judges that will be watching you today," Seto said smirking.

"You wouldn't dare," Anzu said threateningly.

"Try me," Seto held the phone in front of her. "It could ruin your whole career."

Give it here," Anzu said. She tried to grab the phone but Seto moved too fast. "Give it Kaiba!"

"No," Seto ran out of the lounge.

"COME BACK HERE SETO KAIBA OR SO HELP ME YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!" Anzu yelled, chasing the billionaire CEO.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Back to Present:**

Now you know my story so let's evaluate.

Why was I chasing Kaiba? Well the answer to that is still simple. The damn pervert still has a video of me stripping for him.

How does he have this video? He made it.

How did he make it? I let him.

Why did I let him? Because I was drunk.

Why was I drunk? I let the jerk seduce me.

Why did I let him seduce me? Well I think I love him.

Do you think that my reasons to hate him are valid. Well let's review them.

He has incriminating evidence against me-**valid reason**

He got me drunk and seduced me-**maybe, I'm kinda to blame**

He saw my everything in my drunken state-**my fault**

He is an arrogant jerk-**valid reason**

He touched my everything-**kinda my fault**

He has incriminating evidence against me-**still valid reason**

He has control over my future-**valid reason**

He made a video of me stripping in front of him-**kinda my fault**

He plans on using the video to blackmail me-**valid reason**

He has incriminating evidence against me-**yip, still a valid reason**

Ok so most of my hatred is my fault but you can't help but agree.

_Mazaki would you just wrap this up. I have reservations to take you out later._ Really Seto? _Yes, now wrap up how we became an item._ Ok.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV:**

Anzu chased Seto to the waiting limo. As she entered he hid his phone.

"Give it Kaiba," Anzu demanded.

"I could but where would the fun be?" Seto asked. Anzu looked into his warm eyes- wait warm.

"It could be a lot of fun," Anzu said moving closer to him.

"How so?"

"I could do this," Anzu leaned forward and kissed him.

"But what if I didn't like that?"

"Then I would do this," Anzu climbed into Seto's lap and pressed her body into his and kissed him.

"And what if I didn't like that either?"

"Then you would have to wait until there was sufficient space for me to give you a whole lot of TLC."

"And what makes you think that would work?"

"I can see it in your eyes," Anzu gave him a smirk.

"Prove it," Seto said. He tried to return his gaze to ice but found that impossible with Anzu staring at him like that.

"Fine, you can take me to dinner and then I could show you after."

"Hmmm…I need convincing or that video could even find it's way to the internet," Seto flashed her a grin.

"Here's your convincing," Anzu kissed him again. This kiss lasted a while and was filled with passion.

"Hmmm…you'd better be ready at seven then," Seto informed her. "And wear something interesting."

"Don't be late," Anzu said as she hopped out of the limo, which had stopped a few minutes ago.

---------------------------------------------------------

Now you all know the story. I guess I don't hate Seto Kaiba after all.

_Now **please** will you review. Yes I know, I do have manners._

Review and be nice.

_Hey, as long as you review I'm happy. Now Anzu could we please go to dinner._

Fine, but you're gonna have to kiss me first.

_Fine, but don't forget to review._


End file.
